Playing card games have been popular for many years. However, with the advent of computer games, the more hands-on nature of classic playing card games appears to have taken a backseat. Many of today's computer games do not require an opponent, allowing individuals to play alone with no personal interaction, one-on-one or group competition. Further, many of the old style playing card games are necessarily restricted by the inherent limitations of the standard playing card deck which can lack sophistication, creativity, diversity, complexity and an element of timing. As a consequence, individuals are not typically motivated to collect or trade cards from the standard deck of playing cards, and are therefore less likely to use such standard decks. Thus, an increasing number of individuals appear to be gravitating toward somewhat more anti-social, less hands-on, computer games.